


Father me!

by Nekton



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: F/M, Fatherhood, Kidnapping, M/M, Murder, Obessession, Single Parenting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-09-16 02:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16945137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekton/pseuds/Nekton
Summary: Izaya Orihara spent all his twenty four years of life never living for anyone but himself and now he must live for the sake of someone else. Meet Psyche Orihara the illegitimate child of Izaya and some random women who ended up getting killed. (On hiatus).





	1. Psyche is here!

4:00 AM

 Izaya awoke to an annoying ringing sound. The phone was getting on his nerves. "It's my day off. Let me sleep in dammit!" It stopped for a bit then started again. "Ugh!" He picked the phone and polity answered,"Hello." Though on the inside he wanted the yell at the bitch on the other side. 

"Hello is this Izaya Orihara?," a woman asked. 

"Yes, is there something so important that you must call me at this hour?" 

"Sir, do you know Sayako Mikage?" 

This is strange. Sayako was some girl he dated back in university and hasn't even had contact with her in years. "We dated a few years ago, why?" 

"You see...she was murdered last night." 

 

6:00 AM 

The women had told him to be at this hospital in another side of Tokyo and she would explain to him there more about the situation. Whe he walked through the sliding doors a woman dressed professionally came up to him. "Are you Izaya Orihara?," she asked. 

"Yes and what's the situation?" He wanted to get this over with. 

"Sir, my name is Hanako Kurogami and I came to ask if you are aware of your willing to take your son with you." 

Did he hear her right? Son? This isn't right. Nope. Nope. Nope. Izaya Orihara may not be a virgin but he certainly made sure the girls he slept with always had birth control. 

"You must be mistaken. Look I don't have a son and I'm pretty sure-" 

Hanako gave him three letters. "There was more but the police confiscated them." 

He open one letter and read. 

 

_Dear Izaya,_

_I have written this a thousand times but I could never find the right words.I'm pregnant...I don't think you'll see this letter. I hit it long enough my belly is starting to show and I can't stay in college anymore. I'm too afraid to tell you. I really am! You want a future and I can't have you being stopped by a baby._

_It's boy according to the doctor. My parents are angry with me but I told them I was drunk and don't know the father. They want me to abort this baby but I won't._

_Izaya I'm so sorry!_

He didn't bother reading the rest because the lightheaded man couldn't see straight. Hanako helped him sit in a chair. "I have a son and this bitch didn't even bother telling me!" 

"Mr. Orihara calm down." 

Izaya raised a hand. "It's fine. I'm fine." 

"Do you want to see him." 

"Yes." 

She lead him to a room full of children. They were playing and crying. "Psyche!," Hanako shouted. 

A raven haired child ran to her. He had fuchsia eyes just like Sayako used to but he looked very much like Izaya. 

 


	2. Coming home

Izaya couldn't speak. It was like his voice was gone. "Hi," Psyche said as he smiled looking his father. The boy seem completely unaware of his situation. 

"Psyche, this is Izaya Orihara and he will be taking care of you from now on," Hanako said. 

Somehow finding his voice he said," hello." It came off as very shy. 

The boy laughed. "Why isn't grandma and grandpa here?," he asked. 

"Didn't they tell you?," Izaya asked. The boy looked at hime with a confused look. Izaya kneeled down to the boy's level. "I'm your papa and I'll be taking care of you from now on, Psyche."  

Psyche squeled and hugged the informant. "I can't wait till momma sees this!" Feeling a horrible and angry that these people didn't let him know Izaya felt like he had no choice. 

"Your mommy went to a far far away land in the sky." 

"What land is that? When is she coming back?" 

"Psyche," he shuddered. "She's not." 

 

Of course, Psyche cried for hours wanting his mother. A five year old child couldn't understand that death was a permanent thing but soon he'll accept it. Izaya felt guilty and when the child finally decided to leaves his crawl space he went under, it was already 11:12 am. 

"You done?," Izaya asked softly. 

Psyche nodded. Oh, this was going to a long day. 

 

 

Back in the apartment in Shinjiku 

Izaya flopped on his bed. Psyche fell asleep during the train ride and Hanako said she'd help him out with the paperwork in a few days. "Papa, I'm hungry," Psyche said. 

"Do you like noddles? It's all I got right now." 

The boy nodded and Izaya had to wait a few minutes for the noodles to be finished. 

"You can watch tv and the room next to mine is gonna be yours." 

"But it's empty!" 

That's because Izaya hadn't gotten anything for kids yet. Psyche watched children programs for the majority of the time. He would look at Izaya from time to time. 

"Papa did you eat at all?," he asked. 

Right! He didn't eat breakfast. He's in the mood for sushi. "Psyche I'm going out and don't go anywhere." Izaya left the building and descended to Ikebukuro. 

 

When spotted his destination Izaya rushed over. "Hey Simon!" 

"Izaya! Doing good, yes? Come for sushi?" 

"Yes indeed." 

Simon looked behind Izaya. "Who's this little one?" 

Izaya looked to see Psyche standing right there. His fuchsia eyes lit up in amazement. "Papa look a giant!," he shouted. 

"Papa?" 

The raven man nodded in embarrassment. "I just found out today myself." 

"This calls for celebration! Sushi is on the house today and try new kid menu!" 

Psyche seemed to love his sushi. Especially his taste in ootoro. "So your keeping him despite job?," Dennis asked. 

"Yes, don't worry I'll find a way to keep him safe." 

"Papa, when will I go to school?," Psyche asked. 

Izaya smiled. "You're on summer break right now so we'll deal with that later." 

Later, Izaya took Psyche to the park. The child began swinging around and climbing the jungle gym. "I guess he'll be able to parkour as well as me someday." 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Out of all the things Namie Yagiri would see in her life time she couldn't believe her eyes when a mini Izaya was being chased by a bigger one.   
  
🍭🍭🍭🍭🍭🍭🍭  
Izaya was getting frustrated. Psyche didn't want to take a bath and just began running away.  _Why did he have to take after me when I was his age?!_  
"Psyche you've gotta take a bath!"   
"Never!"

Laughter suddenly filled the room and he saw his secretary on the floor. "Good morning Namie," he said.

"Bath time!" Psyche ran into the bathroom. Izaya sighed. 

"Is he a relative of yours?," Namie asked sitting at her desk. 

"No. He's my son," Izaya said. 

It was amusing to see the woman nearly fall off her chair. "How?!" 

"Well, his mom and I dated back in university but she got pregnant. I only found out yesterday after her murder." 

Namie narrowed her eyes. "I feel bad for him." 

"Wow, who knew Namie could feel bad for anyone besides Seiji," Izaya said. 

"Especially when he's the son of Izaya Orihara." 

The raven haired man chuckled then,heard Psyche shout," All done papa!" 

Entering the bathroom the Raven haired child was in his yellow towel. "You didn't dry yourself properly." He knelt down and began drying the boy as he made little cute sounds. 

"Is that your girlfriend?" 

"Who? Namie?" 

Psyche nodded. 

"No. She's my secretary." 

The fuchsia eyes showed great confusion. "My assistant." 

"Oh! For what?" 

"I'm an informant. Someone who gains information and sells it them to people. Namie just files papers." 

Psyche's face lit up."So you're like a spy?" 

"I guess you could call it that." 

Izaya came out with Psyche who was dressed in a white shirt and blue pants. His slippers were penguins. The raven child ran to the couch and began watching child cartoon while Izaya began working. A while later Izaya grabbed his coat and began walking out. 

"Where are you going papa?" 

"To Ikebukuro for a bit and later we'll go shopping." 

"I'm babysitting a brat," Namie said. 

"Do you want to get paid this week?" 

She remained silent. 

"Bye papa!" 

🐝🐝🐝🐝🐝🐝🐝🐝🐝🐝🐝🐝🐝🐝🐝🐝🐝

 

Shizuo was having a good day. Clients weren't being total asses today. "It's these rare times I love my job," Tom said. 

"Yeah--no--wait--that revolting smell," Shizuo growled. 

"Just don't hurt anyone," Tom said. 

The blonde followed the smell to a store where a familiar coat could be seen. "IIIIIIZZZZAAAAYYYAAA." 

The man turned to him. His red eyes showed excitement. "Hello Shizu-chan! Sorry but I can't play with you today." 

"Bullshit! I told you time and time again not to come here!" 

"No can do. My job requires me to be here sometimes-" Izaya dodged a street sign. "Couldn't let me finish talking?" 

"Shut the hell up and die!" 

Izaya was running fast but today Shizuo WILL catch him. 


	4. WTF

 

Namie looked at the clock. It's already past noon. "Where the hell is he? Did Shizuo finally catch him?" 

  
"Ms. Namie why is papa taking so long?," Psyche asked.

  
What was she gonna tell him? Her cellphone rang and she looked at the number. Shinra. "What happened?" 

  
"Hey Namie! Izaya's in my hospital bed currently just calling to let you know." 

  
"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?"   
  
  
🐑🐑🐑🐑🐑🐑🐑🐑What the hell happened🐓🐓🐓🐓🐓🐓🐓  


 

  
Izaya ran as fast as he could. Shizuo was not giving up today and this worried him. He tried to lose him in the alleyways but got to a dead end. "Shit!" 

  
"Looks like I got you now, flea," Shizuo said as he came closer. 

  
"Shizu-chan wouldn't stoop so low to actually murder someone right?"  Izaya tried to be as calm as possible. "You wouldn't want to have blood on your hands." 

  
He tried the negotiating technique. "Yeah, I wouldn't want to have flea fluids on my hands." Izaya let out a breathe of relief. 

"But.." Shizuo suddenly wrapped a hand around Izaya's neck. "I would love to see you suffer."

Izaya stabbed at his arm. He didn't want to die. Not now! Psyche was waiting for him. "Please.....I...can't."

"Shut up for once." The hold on his neck got tighter. They looked each other in the eyes. Shizuo had hate while Izaya's were fear.

"Psy...che." Izaya felt his body go limp while his lungs were screaming for air. Suddenly his lungs were filled with it and the hold on his neck was gone. He fell on his knees.

"Out of all the things I thought would be impossible I'm letting you live."

"Th....thank....you," Izaya choked out. He kept breathing in and out and looked at the blonde whose eyes were wide.

"Did you just--no--wait."

"Yeah, I thanked you for sparring my life."

"Wait--no--no way."

Izaya had no time for this. He walked past the blonde and began to exit out the alley when a stinging pain came to his side. Letting out a shout of pain and man in a mask walked towards him holding a silencer pistol. "Orihara Izaya...I've been waiting for this moment ever since my wife left me." 

The man brought the gun to his face. "Time to die." A trash can hit the guy so hard he flew into the air. 

"Hey flea, you okay?," Shizuo asked. 

"In a lot of pain but just peachy--ack!" 

"Oi! What's wrong?" 

"The bullet.." Izaya began to struggle "...poison....Shinra." 

🍙🍙🍙🍙🍙🍙🍙🍙🍙🍙

Shinra was just enjoying his time with lunch when someone began pounding on his door. "Shinra open up! It's Izaya! He's been shot!" Without hesitating he swung open the door. Shizuo was holding an unconscious Izaya in his arms. "Bring him in!" 

🍯🍯🍯🍯🍯🍯🍯🍯🍯

 Psyche and Namie were going to Ikebukuro. She didn't tell him why but he doesn't really care. They get to this big apartment and a women in all black was at the door. She type something on her pad and showed it to Namie. "Izaya is here and I brought his son along with me." 

The woman looked at Psyche nearly dropping the phone. With fierce typing she put it up to Namie's face. "I was just as shocked." 

He stopped listening to their boring adult talk. The door opened and he saw a doctor. "Celty you're back and Namie? Who's the kid?" 

The next thing Pschye knew he was inside the doctor's home. A man in a bartender suite and blonde hair was sitting next to him. He waved and the man waved back shyly. "My name is Psyche what's your's?" 

"Shizuo Heiwajima." 

"Ah! So you're Shizu-chan?" 

He could see the man's eye twitch. "Did you're dad teach you that?" 

"No but I heard him say it while talking to himself so I assumed it was you." 

"Well, how long are you staying," Shinra asked. 

"I don't know." 

Celty came up to him and typed something. He couldn't read it. "There's some kanji I can't read." 

"She's asking 'where's your mom?'," Shizuo said. 

Psyche smiled though it hurt a little. "Papa said she went to the special place in the sky." 

"Oh...I'm sorry to hear that," Shinra said. "But don't worry! You're uncle Shinra and auntie Celty will be here for you!" 

"SHINRA, SHINRA," Izaya's voice went through the apartment. 

"Papa!" Psyche ran towards the voice. 

His father was in the hospital bed looking dazed. "OH NO. SHINRA MY CLONE HAS COME TO REPLACE ME." 

"Papa what's wrong?," Psyche asked. 

"Oh Psyche go take a bath!" 

"But I already took one this morning!" 

Shinra walked past him and to his dad. "Psyche your father is just high from the drugs I put him on." 

"Why would give drugs to my papa?! Drugs are bad! Mommy always said so!" 

"I'll explain later just go back to the living room." 

Pouting he went back to the front and sat on Shizuo's lap. "Are you okay?," the blonde asked. 

🌽🌽🌽🌽🌽🌽

When he found that Izaya had a son Shizuo was pissed. How could this idiot be putting himself in danger when he has a kid? It soon occurred to Shizuo that this was the flea and his family is sorta fucked up. Just look at Mairu and Kururi for example. Sorta fucked up. 

Now he seemed like a total normal child until the boy was current holding a razor to his neck and his eyes expressed nothing but anger. "What happened to papa!" His demands were scary for a child. 

"He got shot by some asshole!" 

The razor was moved away from his neck and the boy smiled. "Mommy was right....this always works." 

 


	5. W3ll 2h17 (shit)

Psyche eventually understood why his father was on drugs. To keep him from feeling pain. Currently he was with Shizuo heading for the cake shop to eat. Namie had left earlier and Celty offered to take her home. "So...what kind of cake do you want Psyche?," Shizuo asked. 

They were at the buffet area. "Coffee!" 

"You like that huh? Anything else?" 

"Red velvet." 

They sat together and both had milk. "Sorry about the razor," Psyche said. "Momma used to do it to guys sometimes." 

Shizuo tilted his head. "What did your momma do?," he asked. 

"Her boyfriend Boqin help us but last week she got into a fight with him. Momma said he wouldn't help us anymore which meant I would have to be in daycare." 

"Who is Boqin?" 

"The guy momma no longer dates." 

"When was the last time you saw your mom?" This man asked a lot of questions. He doesn't want answer them so he just looked down.  

"Sorry." 

"No it's okay. The police man asked me the same things." 

"How about we just finish these cakes and head back to Shinra's?" 

Psyche was Shizuo shoulders again. 

🧀🧀🧀🧀🧀🧀🧀

This is bad. Really bad. This Boqin guy might be the reason Psyche's mom is dead. "Hey you!" Someone was calling him out. 

"Yeah?," he asked turning around to see a man who was looking at Psyche not him. 

"Donghai!," Psyche shouted excitedly. "I haven't seen you in forever!" 

"It was only three months." 

"What do you want with him?," Shizuo asked. 

"Don't worry Shizu-chan! He's my friend." 

Shizuo knew this child wasn't understanding the situation. "Boqin wants you to come home Psyche!," Donghai said. 

"Okay! How did you where my new home is?" 

"No,no,no with Boqin so your home." 

The blonde growled. He knew what this man was doing and he didn't like it. "Leave the kid alone he has nothing to do with you." 

Donghai's face darkened. "Maybe you don't know who you're dealing with but Psyche belongs to Boqin." 

"Psyche when I put you down close your eyes." 

The child was placed on the ground and he turned around. Shizuo suddenly grabbed the guy and threw him shouting," don't you dare show your face here again scumbag!" 

He quickly took Psyche in his arms and began running towards Shinra's apartment to warn Izaya. 


	6. Plans

Boqin starred at the photo of newborn Psyche. Such a beautiful child in his vision of a perfect life. The name means soul. He picked it out when Sakayo gave birth to him. Her strange fuchsia eyes were nice but this baby was the embodied meant of perfection and beauty.

"Now all I need is the perfect spouse and I'll have the most perfect family."

"Sir you're monologuing again," Donghai said.

"Oh, right you're back! So tell me who gave you that broken arm?," Boqin asked.

Donghai felt the embarrassment set in. "It was a man named Shizuo Heiwajima!" Jumping up in the air he let out a squeak only to see Yao right behind him.

"When did you find that out?," Boqin asked.

Yao looked at Donghai and smiled. "I asked a local while Donghai was being thrown 50 feet into the air."

"You bastard! This is why I have a broken arm!"

"Then exterminate him and get Psyche!"

Both men looked at Boqin in fear.

"Yes sir!" They ran out his office.

🌭🍰🍛🍛🍖🍛🍻🍖🍠🍫🌽🍠🍡🌯🍠🍅🍖🍅🍡🍜🍓🍠🍡🍗

  
"So let me get this straight. Psyche's mother was involved with some Chinese guy and his friend came here to take him away?!," Izaya said. His brain was still a bit hazed from the drugs.

"Yes, that's what I could understand from the situation," Shizuo said.

"I'm surprised you could understand anything at all."

Growling Shizuo grabbed him by the shirt. "If you didn't carelessly have sex with random women maybe you wouldn't be in this situation!"

"You're saying if I never had sex with Sayako this wouldn't have happened?"

"Yeah."

"Don't blame me for her mistakes!" Izaya said. "I'll just have get him out of it."

"I'm pretty sure the asshole is a drug dealer."

Psyche came in the room and began climbing Shizuo. "Psyche stop. He's not a toy," Izaya said.

"Nah, it's okay. He's a good kid despite threatening me with a razor."

The raven haired man looked at his child with a happy face. "I'm so proud of you!"

"I thought you'd be mad at me, papa," Psyche said.

Izaya shook his head. "It's Shizu-chan so you're fine but who told you it was okay to threaten people?"

"Mommy."

A simple answer. Sayako used to have her moments of sadistic yandere attitude. That's what sort of attracted the man to her. "I see. Anyway Shizu-chan I thank you for making sure Psyche is okay."

"You thanked me twice....oh god, this feels so weird."

A few days passed. Izaya was working trying to figure out who this Boqin guy was. "It seems like he's some hot headed drug and weapons dealer."

This wasn't good. He sold weapons to anyone and had drug connections. Why would he want to be around Sayako and Psyche? This didn't add up. Why kill the women you were dating? Unless!

"Psyche what is Boqin to you?,"he asked while the boy was playing with his dinosaur toys in the living room.

"I guess he's my papa but not. I don't remember not ever seeing him."

"Has he been around since you were a baby?"

Psyche nodded.

That's why. He possibly wanted Psyche to be his heir but Sayako rejected him as a result. Looking the guy up some he found out this man has many girlfriends. The only one with a child was Sayako.

Shit.

"Psyche do you like Boqin," he asked.

"Yes. He bought me lots of toys and stuff." Psyche looked away. "He also told me that one day I'll take his place in the world."

"What he meant by that is he wants you to be his heir in drug dealing and weapon selling," Izaya mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing."

🍓🍓🍓🍓🍓🍓🍓🍓🍗⭐️🍗🍓⭐️⭐️⭐️🍻🍻

"This guy is Izaya Orihara, the information broker of Shinjuku. Apparently he sells information to Yakuza and other people if they ask for it," Li said as Donghai looked at this picture.

"He looks like an adult version of Psyche!," he exclaimed. "I don't know if this is good or bad."

Boqin snatched the picture from his hands and smiled. "He's perfect."

"What?"

"I knew Psyche's beauty had to come from somewhere." He made an evil smile. "I found the perfect spouse but I guess we'll have to get him first." Boqin left his office and went to the kitchen.

"His obsession with perfection and beauty is super creepy," Li whispered.

"I told him that he could go see a therapist but Boqin never listens," Donghai whispered back.

"Wait, so who do we take first?"

Both men yelped only to see Yao standing in the corner of the room.

"Don't do that man you nearly gave me a heart attack!," Li said.

"Sorry but let's try doing it ourselves this time." The assassin we hired didn't bother bringing Psyche to us like we asked and that Shizuo guy is probably Orihara's boyfriend."

"If the man his boyfriend then why do people of Ikebukuro always say they're rivals?," Donghai asked.

"Maybe he just doesn't hurt kids."

"Enough chit chat!," Boqin said entering the office with a donut. "Just get them to me and if Orihara rejects my presence I'll just make him accept it."


	7. HOLY HANNAH

A few weeks passed and nothing was heard from any of those Chinese guys. What are they waiting for. Izaya knew they were planning something. "Papa, what school am I going to?," Psyche asked catching his attention.

"There's a school for elementary kids not far from here," he said. It could be seen from the building they were in.

"Will I make friends?"

"Maybe."

Izaya never made friends. It was always hard for him to even talk to others at that age. He was incredibly shy and no one wanted to be around him. Shinra was the only person who ever went out of their way to befriend him.

"Nǐhǎo!"

"What?"

"I said 'Hello' in Chinese!"

"I see. I never studied Chinese just Russian and English."

"Why?," Psyche asked.

Izaya shrugged. "I don't know it just never occurred to me to learn it."

"It is bad papa?"

"No. Being bi-lingual is an advantage so learn Chinese as much as you want."

"Xièxiè, bàba!" (Thanks dad).

🍜🐑🍯🍯🐑🍙🐓🍯🐓🍯🍭🍫😱🌯🍯

Why is he worried? Why should he worry?! This is Izaya's family and it has nothing to do with him yet, Psyche grew on him. "Shizuo you okay?," Tom asked.

"Shizuo-senpai is troubled," Vorona said.

"Nothing that important."

"Is it about Izaya's kid?," Tom asked.

Shizuo sighed. "I mean he's only five years old and going through all this shit."

"Understandable, I wouldn't want any child to go through what he's going through. Shit just happens you know. Nothing we can do about it," Tom said.

"I just hope Izaya will be a good father."

"Do not worry. If bad father you can just as you say 'clobber him'." Vorona is hilarious.

"Thanks Vorona."

They did their normal debt collecting when he heard someone shouting his name.

"Shizuo! Hey Shizuo!"

It was Mairu Orihara and her twin Kururi. They ran to him jumping up and down. "We heard Yuuhei was coming to town for the weekend!"

"Introduce," Kururi said.

Shit that's right! Kasuka said he'd be stopping by for a visit. "Um, I can't."

"Why not?! We'll throw our brother in front of a train!"

"That's funny but I guess you can't now."

"Huh?," they both said in unison.

"You don't know?"

"Huh?"

He should've known. Izaya is such an asshole he didn't even tell his sisters. "Go visit your brother's apartment cause there's something important he should've talked to you two about!"

"Okay!" They both ran off.

🍫🍫🍭😊🌯🍗🍙🐑🍡🐑🧀🐑🍛🙂😄😆😍☁️🌟☁️⛄️🌦☃🌝⭐️☃

Psyche was watching his favorite show. Nihao Kailan! (Fuck you I loved that show growing up!). "You love that show, huh?," papa asked.

"Mmhm! I always watched this!"

A loud banging startled them both. "Iza-nii! Is there something you're keeping from us!" He didn't know this girl.

"I should've known they'd be coming," papa growled. He went and opened the door and two girls stormed in. One had short hair while the other had long hair. They were twins from what he could tell.

They both spotted Psyche and gasped. "How long?," the one in glasses asked in a low voice.

"I only had him for a few weeks."

"Why didn't you tell us?!"

"Papa are they my aunts?," Psyche asked.

"You figured it out so quickly! You take after me so much!"

They girl practically tackled the poor boy. "I'm Mairu and this is Kururi."

His aunties and cooing at him. Every girl he encountered did at some point and loved it.

They stayed talked to him for a while. Kururi let Psyche touch her breast but papa got mad at them. "Don't teach my son perverted things!"

"Papa! Her boobies are like mama's~"

Psyche proceeded to fondle her breast until papa snatched him up. "You shouldn't touch any girls' breast like that. Ever!"

"Such a party pooper Iza-nii!," Mairu said.

"No harm," Kururi said.

"Psyche needs to sleep so you two gotta go!"

"But-"

Papa shot him a look. When his aunties left he looked at his father curiously. "Why is it wrong? Boqin's friends let me!"

"Well, Boqin isn't your father and I won't raise you to be a giant perv do you understand me?" Papa was serious.

"Yes, sir."

"Just so you know your aunties have....issues. They mean well but don't touch them in certain places."

"Like their coochi?"

Papa breathes in. "Yes."

He was sent to his room. So touching a girl's boobs and coochi is bad? Boqin never seem to have a problem with when he touched his friends. He knew drugs were bad and would mess with your mind but...

Is Boqin a good person?

 


	8. Chapter 8

Omake

Interviewer: So Orihara Shirou-san, you're son Izaya is a....intriguing young man but what he like as a child?

Shirou: uh....

⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️flashback⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️

Shirou: Izaya! Where you son? Papa wants to go home and get dru- go to sleep!

1hr l8tr

Shirou: HAS ANYONE SEEN MY SON. oh gods. Izaya!

That fatherly adrenaline is kicking in.

Shirou: IZAYA

I see every equation.

*approaches Namiko Heiwajima*

Shirou: Excuse me ma'am, have you seen my son? He's this tall, clearly gay but we haven't had the talk.

*Looks behind tree*

Shirou: Izaya?!

*Flips open dumpster*

Shirou: Izaya?! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?

🍡🍡🍡🍡end of flashback🍙🍙🍙

Shirou: He got lost....a lot.

 


	9. Chapter 9

"Bàba hungry," Roppi said. The toddler was as serious as his mother was. Psyche could see her in the boy.

"Do you want some hamburger?," he asked going into the kitchen. This boy has quite the taste for his age.

Roppi nodded. "Grappa!" He pointed at the picture of a ten year old Psyche with his father Izaya Orihara.

"I can remember that day so clearly," he sighed. The twenty six year old man laughed remembering that day he, Izaya, and Shizuo were at a lake. "I should call them once in a while."

"Water," Roppi said pointing at his mouth. Most kids would ask for juice or something else.

"Your mother would be so proud."

🏺💉⚗🚬🔬🕳⭐️🌒⭐️🌦🌒🌕🌕🐚🌼🌼🌍🌸🎃

Izaya didn't like sweets. His son on the other hand seemed to love it. "I never even liked those as a kid," he said while Psyche was eating his muffin Namie bought him.

"That's because you have no taste buds."

"I do so have taste buds and don't talk with your mouth full it's nasty!"

Psyche smile mischievously. "Prove it," he said taking a lollipop Shizuo had given him earlier. The blonde had came over to check if Izaya was being a good father because he wasn't showing up to Ikebukuro as often.

"You do realize as a parent I have to work twice as hard to support my son and stop giving him candy," Izaya said.

"Still not gonna eat the lollipop?," Psyche asked.

"No. I'd rather not risk the threat of high blood pressure."

"Seriously flea? You act like one measly lollipop will kill you," Shizuo said.

Izaya glared at him. "Why are you still here?," he growled.

"Well, you haven't been coming to Ikebukuro as often so I came to check on you and Psyche."

Why would he care? It wasn't like they were in a relationship or anything. 'What am I thinking,' he thought. 'There's no way I could even attempt to...'

Shizuo was lifting his son the air while a the lion king was playing on the tv. "Circle of life, papa," Psyche said.

Izaya snickered. "Wait, does that mean I'm Mufasa?"

"Foreshadowing?," Shizuo asked.

"Okay, no. Just no I am not gonna die."

"Yeah, you don't have a traitorous brother," Shizuo said.

Okay the lion king thing was disturbing him. Especially since Psyche got some paint and swiped his thumb over Izaya's head. "Simba~."

It was crayola paint so he'll wash it off later. "What are you painting Psyche?," Shizuo asked.

"I'm painting you Shizu-chan as a kirin!"

"Really?"

"He's nothing like a kirin," Izaya said. (I'm too lazy to explain what a 'kirin' is so you'll just have to Google it!).

"How is he nothing like one?," Psyche asked.

"Trust me, you don't know him like I do. He'd be better off as an oni." ( Google it!)

"I'm nothing like an oni!"

"Really? Then, what's all those rampages you cause in Ikebukuro all the time and roaring like a monster?"

"That's because a certain someone is always pissing me off."

They kept going back and forth. "Mom, dad please stop fighting," a female's voice said. It was Namie just coming in.

"Who's she?," Shizuo asked in a still angry voice.

"No need to get jealous. I'm Namie his secretary and you've seen me bring Psyche to Shinra's."

"Oh right. Now I remember you now."

"Honestly, Namie must you intervene in our friendly conversation?," Izaya asked.

"Conversation? It was more like you two were arguing like an old married couple."

"We're not a couple!," both men shouted in unison.

"Your not?," Psyche asked. "Auntie Mairu and Kururi said you guys loved each other."

"Your aunts are delusional and stop saying we're a couple! He's my enemy!"

"Then why is he here not trying to kill you?," Namie asked.

"Because he wanted to check on Psyche."

"If you hate me so much why let me in?," Shizuo asked.

"I uh...I." (Insert computer noises).

Izaya.exe has stopped working.

(Reset).

💻💻💻📡📡📡📡💡💡💡💡🖥🖥📼📼📸🖱💽📷💾💾🔫💣💣🔮🔮⚱🌡🌡🌡

"He probably just passed out from stress," Shinra said as Izaya's unconscious body was on his bed. The sleeping face of the flea was so rare to see. "What did you do to him."

"He got lots of unnecessary questions thrown at him so much he just blacked out," Shizuo said.

"Okay when are you gonna admit you love the man," Shinra asked.

"When the time comes, okay! I just came to accept my feeling for him a while ago."

Shizuo had to admit he had fallen in love with the man. He just didn't really understand it until Psyche came into their lives. A groan gained his attention. Izaya was waking up.

"What? Shizu-chan?," he sluggishly asked. His red eyes looked confusingly at the man's brown ones. Shinra quickly left the room and closed the door.

"Sorry about earlier. We were just messing with you, I guess."

"Thanks for helping but I want you out," Izaya said.

"Fine but I'm taking this fancy looking vase with me," Shizuo said.

"That's a very expensive vase and my mother gave it to me!"

"I licked it, it's mine!"

Izaya gave a look of disgust. "Fine take it!"

"But before I go." Shizuo didn't hesitate he quickly connected his lips with Izaya's.

"Mmpf...what you-!" Izaya was silenced by a tongue touching his mouth. The blonde couldn't stop himself. His hand went under Izaya shirt and began playing with his nipple.

"Ngh...stop...Shizu...ugh."

Shinra's voice came through door. "Izaya are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine Shizu-chan was just leaving!" He looked at Shizuo with a red face. "Just go."

Not wanting to anger the raven Shizuo left the room. "Shinra, you're such a cockblocker."

"Sorry I didn't think you'd make a move on him so soon. Give Izaya some space and control you're sexual urges will you."

Shizuo gave the doctor a look. "Seriously? You're telling me to control my sexual urges?"

"Just let the man think it over....wait did you tell him you loved him or just randomly started kissing him?"

The blonde looked away. "Okay, let's go." Shinra dragged Shizuo out the door. "Bye Psyche."

Psyche waved bye to them.

😪😢😯😢😯😨😯😯😨😯😯😯😯😫😫😯😘😘😗😛😚😳😡🤔

What just happened? What was that brute thinking kissing out of the blue like that? "Papa are you okay?," Psyche asked coming in the room.

"Yeah, I'm just thinking."

"Oh, okay."

Namie came in holding one of his many cellphones. "Some is one the phone." She handed to him.

"Hello."

"Hello, is this Izaya Orihara I'm speaking to?," an older male voice asked.

"Yes."

"My name is Hitoshi Mikage, Sayako Mikage's father." 


	10. Meh

[So you want me watch Psyche cause his grandpa called yesterday?]

"Listen Celty, I know you guys might be busy but could you just let him stay for a while?"

Shinra immediately answered," okay we'll watch him!"

Psyche was in the living room of Shinra's apartment watching 'My life as a teenage robot' (oh god I'm showing my age). "Psyche will be safe with us don't worry!"

Izaya knew that his friends meant well but couldn't get the worries out of him.

🐜🐜🐗🐴🦄🐦🐌🦄🐧🦀🐟🐫🐫🐛🐬🐗🐅🐛🐫🐏🙉🐗🐺🐑🐓🐁🐉🐾🐙

Psyche watched his father go into a cab and drive away. He didn't tell him where he was going and this worried him a bit. "Where's papa going?," he asked Shinra.

"To meet with a client."

They don't make eye contact. He's lying. A knock on the door gets his attention. "Coming!," Shinra called and opened the door. Two men in suites come in.

"Shiki! Akabayashi! Welcome."

"Shinra is Izaya here? We tried going to his place but his secretary said he was out," The one with black hair said.

"What do you want with papa?," Psyche asked narrowing his eyes.

The red head had a expression of shock on his face. "No way. No way! He's got a kid?"

"Akabayashi calm down I know this might seem like a surprise but Izaya didn't know himself," Shinra said.

"What do mean he didn't know?," Akabayashi asked.

Shinra took both men to the back and Psyche heard was mumbling before both old men came back to the front.

"So..you're Psyche?," The dark haired one asked.

"Yes."

"I'm Shiki. His boss and I wanted to see him earlier."

Shiki and Akabayashi both seemed like good men. "Since your father is so close to us you can call me uncle Shiki!"

"Call me uncle too!"

"Okay!"

😡🦀🐧🐧🐅🐆🐟🐆🐆🐡🐫🐌🐏🐩🌱🌴🎍🌾🌺🌺🌺🍀🌱🐚🍁🌍🌏⚡️🌦🍑

Izaya arrived at a large house. By the looks of it this man was rich and possibly took a lot of pride in his lifestyle. A man with gray hair and brown eyes exited the house. "You must be Izaya?! You look just like my grandson!"

"So I've been told," Izaya replied. "Nice to meet you Mikage-san."

"Please," the man motioned him to his house. "Come in."

Izaya was sitting on a rather comfy couch. Looking around sipping his tea it looked like Hitoshi collected souvenirs from his travels and displays them. "How's Psyche doing?"

He was caught by surprise and a little embarrassed for not paying attention. "He's doing fine! I'm raising him as best I can."

"Did you know about him...before my daughter's murder?," Hitoshi asked.

"No. You're daughter never told me anything."

Hitoshi sighed and took a sip from his own teacup. "I wanted her to be a member of high society. I chose the schools and friends for all to make sure would grow up to be a respectable women."

"I see," Izaya said.

'I see this guy is most likely a control freak,' he thought.

"I don't blame you of course!," the man said. "I just wish I taught her better."

"Uh huh."

With a curious gleam in his eyes he asked," what attracted you to my daughter?"

"Her eyes," izaya said mentally smacking himself for answering impulsively.

"One of the many traits my late first wife had before she died."

Guilt crept into the raven. "I'm sorry."

"Like I said not your fault!"

"We dated for a while. She was taking birth control pills but I..." Why was this coming out his mouth? "...hoped nothing bad would happen."

"So you think Psyche's birth was a bad thing?"

"No! I'm not saying that!" Izaya felt a surge of anger rise up in him. "Are telling me he was?! You're the one who wanted Sayako to have an abortion so of course you do!"

"She should've." The evil smirk from Hitoshi just set him off.

"What do you mean she should've?! Psyche is a living person and she made the choice not to. You had no right to tell an adult women what to do with her child!"

"Oh really? That would also mean you had to right to steal her fucking virginity!"

Izaya looked away. "I was young and stupid but I made sure she had consent which means I didn't steal it. She gave it to me willingly."

"Really? You didn't manipulate her like you're known for doing. I found out you've had girls practically worship you as a god."

"Sayako didn't worship me as a god."

"Then what did she see you as to make her open her legs?!"

"I...I ugh! Forget this I'm out."

☁️🔥🍗🍯🍖🌭🌭🍤🍟🍯🍍🍑🍇🍊🍖🍟🌭🍱🍛🍢🍙🍱🍲🍜🌭🍤🍗🍯🍠🍠

Hitoshi watched as Izaya went into a cab and drive away. "Such a pest." A strong hand suddenly wrapped tightly around his mouth.

"I don't appreciate you calling my future bride a 'pest' Hitoshi," Boqin said holding a dagger in his other hand. "If you're wondering why I'm here, I was coming to talk but saw my love walk into this building. Stayed around to listen how you hurt him."

The old man began violently struggling. "I knew you hated me. However, admitting that Psyche's beauty should've never said such a thing. See you in hell someday."

Boqin thrusted the dagger into the man's neck. Hitoshi clawed and scratched at this man screaming until his body stopped moving all together. The Chinese man looked emotionlessly into the now lifeless eyes of Hitoshi Mikage.

"His last words were 'Sayako'."

 

A/n: sorry if this chapter just seems rushed but I had other things to take care of.


	11. Dada

It was dark by the time Izaya and Psyche got back to the apartment. Someone was on his couch watching Ant Farm. The dark blonde hair with some gray strides gave it away.

"Okay dad, what are you doing here?," Izaya asked when spotted Shirou Orihara on the couch of his apartment.

His green eyes looked at Izaya's red ones. "What? Can I not see my own son once and a while?," he asked brushing a hand in his natural dark blonde (almost brown) hair.

"Papa who's that?," Psyche asked.

"Papa?," Shirou's eyes widened. "No, no way."

"Dad I can expla-"

"So you were BI this entire time."

It was if you could hear a plate cracking. Izaya gaped at what his father said.

"Did you assume I was gay my entire life?," he asked.

"Yeah pretty much."

Izaya sent Psyche to room but it stop to boy from hearing his father tell his own dad off.

"Wow, you've had a lot anger of in you. I know a place with this great therapist-"

"Enough. Now tell me why and how you got in here?!"

Shirou smiled at his son. "You're mother kicked me out and Ms. Yagiri happily let me in when I asked."

Damn Namie. "I should probably explain the situation."

A few minutes pass by. "I see. I'll help you any way I can."

"I'm glad."

"Hi, 'I'm glad', I'm Dad," Shirou mumbled.

Izaya frowned. "You ruined it. You ruined my good mood and I'm going to bed."

"Can I stay for the night?!"

"You can sleep on the couch."

Of course his father would object to that. "Oh! Woe is me! My own son wouldn't let his aging father sleep in a warm comfy bed like a person but to be sent to a couch like a dog. So this how he repays the man who helped his existence come to this world or was he a demon spawn all along and I didn't even know it?"

Izaya sighed. "Fine you can take my bed. I'll sleep with Psyche."

Once he was in bed with Psyche this would all just end up being a dream.

😩😰😱😴🤒😲😲😵😥😕😡😈👿🤐👽🤖😺🤖🤖👽👺😲🤖😺👺💩🤖😽😼😼

Shizuo knocked on the door to Izaya's apartment. "I have to apologize," he muttered to himself. The door opened but it wasn't Izaya. Instead, a man with dark blonde hair and green eyes was looking at him.

"May I help you?," the man asked.

"Is Izaya here?," he asked.

The old man's eyes narrowed. "You're business with him?"

"Pop-pop, that's Shizu-chan!," Psyche's voice came from the background.

"Shizu-chan.....oh! So you're that guy who- come in, come, come!" The man motioned Shizuo into to apartment. Psyche was watching some kid show.

Little Einsteins.

Sitting down on the couch the man looked very happy. "I'm happy to finally meet you! My name is Shirou Orihara, Izaya father."

"Wait? You're Izaya's dad?!"

"Yes, I understand we lack any kind of resemblance. He has black hair and I have natural blonde hair and green eyes."

"You're a natural blonde?"

Shirou nodded. "Yup, the Orihara family has always had strange appearances. For crying out loud my sister has natural white hair!"

"Is that why I look exactly like papa?," Psyche asked.

"Yeah! It's been like this for generations dating all the way back to our ancestors."

"Really?," Shizuo asked.

"Mmhm. One of our ancestors to piss of a spirit and it cursed us to have unnatural looks."

"That's just a story!," Izaya voice rang through the apartment. He was on the stair rail narrowing his eyes at Shizuo.

"Izaya get down from there, you'll hurt yourself," Shirou said.

"No."

"For crying out loud flea, set an example for your son!," Shizuo said.

Huffing Izaya slid down the rail and walked up to the bleached blonde. "Now tell me why are you here."

"I came to apologize for what I did the other day."

"Oh okay, I don't accept your apology now get out." He pointed to the door.

Shizuo just can't with this guy. "Fine."

"I'm coming with you," Shirou said walking out the building. A satisfying look of surprise came from the raven. "Well, I don't have all day Mr. Heiwajima."

They walked along the streets of Shinjuku. "What do you want to talk to me about?," Shizuo asked.

"I know you have a thing for my son."

Oh, great here we go.

  
A/n: I based Shirou Orihara's appearance off of the character from the manga 'Strings dolls'. They have the same name so I just put it in there.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic on this website pls support me!


End file.
